For fundus examination, diabetes testing, and other purposes, a fundus camera has been conventionally used. With such a conventional fundus camera, a fundus of an eye is illuminated with visible light or infrared light for positioning and focusing, and an image of the fundus is captured with a flash.
Generally, a single-lens reflex camera is used for still image shooting. To perform monitor observation, however, a monitor imaging device and a display device for displaying an image captured by the monitor imaging device are required in addition to the photographing device.
Japanese Patent No. 4,094,378 discusses a portable ophthalmologic apparatus capable of photographing by attaching a camera-equipped mobile phone or a compact digital camera which can perform photographing outside an examination room.
The portable ophthalmologic apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent No. 4,094,378 is predicated on the use of a mobile phone or a compact digital camera and provides lower image quality than a digital single-lens reflex camera which includes an image sensor of greater size.
However, in a case where a single-lens reflex camera is employed, a monitor imaging device and a monitor display device need to be individually provided, which cause an increase in cost and in apparatus size.